Watching You
by BlackEyedWicca
Summary: Chase was watching House over the rim of his coffee cup. HouseChase Slash.


**Disclaimer:** I own them like I own Gerard Way… i.e. not at all.

**AN:** Alright, so this is my first House fic ever and I wrote it at 11 o'clock at night so I warn you, I might have used a few words a bit too much but the synonym part of my brain is currently sleeping so cut me some slack, yeah?

Anyway, I hope you like it. I might even do more House/Chase in the future if I get some comments -wink, wink, nudge, nudge-

Also a quick shout out to my friend Maryam for reading this over for me so I didn't think it was crap. Love you babe!

**Warning:** This story is about two MALE characters, so it's slash. You no like? You no read. Capishe?

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Watching You

Chase was watching House over the rim of his coffee cup.

His eyes following the way he moved, commanding respect and attention even when he was an unfamiliar face in a small coffee shop.

Chase couldn't stop the smile twitching at his lips when the waitress behind the counter stuttered when handing him his coffee.

Yes, House seemed to have that affect on all the workers; even the one's who had been here much longer than the month Chase had been watching.

What had originally been a random accident had turned into the place he spent most of his time – well other then the hospital.

When Chase had stumbled into the small internet Café a month ago, he hadn't expected to do more then grab and drink some coffee to keep awake before he would stumble into his car and go back to his apartment.

But just as he had sat down, House had walked in, stunning the young Australian and rendering him frozen.

House had never noticed him though, which had slightly surprised Chase and was probably the original reason he had kept coming back; to see how long he could watch House without the other knowing.

But soon enough, Chase had becoming captivated over how the other acted out of work.

He was just the same, but somehow, still completely different.

And Chase had never once even looked at House as someone other then his boss, but from that first small glance into House, _the person_; he was hooked. He was infatuated, hell, he was mildly in love.

Falling hard and fast for the unattainable, yeah, that seemed to be his love-life lately.

He couldn't help it though.

House was everything he wanted, yet everything he'd never looked for.

Or maybe, everything he never took the time to notice.

But now that he **had** noticed, he was addicted. He craved these moments of observing House more then anything in his life at the moment – and maybe that was kinda pathetic but no one else knew and he didn't care, so it didn't matter.

But he also did kind of want House to notice him, to pay attention to him. To show an emotion over him being there and studying him, because – if he was being honest with himself - he didn't like that House _hadn't_ noticed.

House made a reputation **on** detecting things. So how come he hadn't been spotted?

Was he really that bland and unimportant? Just like the boring cases House so despised working on?

It frustrated him to no end.

Here he was; buying and drinking more coffee then he had consumed in all of University just so he could spend five minutes watching his boss like some psycho stalker.

But House was captivating and for the life of him, Chase couldn't turn away, couldn't **stop**.

And so he sat, sipping his coffee and watching the older man take his coffee form the stuttering waitress.

He was just waiting for the other to turn around and head out the door when, to his surprise, House turned his head slightly and locked their eyes.

Chase froze, his eyes widening and the coffee cup freezing halfway to his lips.

House's lips slowly twitched into a small smirk that made Chase's stomach twist, but before he could even take in a breath, the older man had looked away and walked out of the coffee shop, hitting anyone that was in his way with his cane.

When House had excited the café, Chase finally was able to breathe as he put the cup down with a slightly shaking hand.

Staring blankly at the booth across from him, Chase tried to get together his raging thoughts that House has so casually confused with one small smirk.

When a rapping started on the window beside him Chase jumped before turning and looking into House's smirking face.

Putting his cane back on the ground, he stuck a piece of paper on the window before making his way towards his motorbike.

Chase could only stare at the older man as he straddled the bike, put on his helmet and proceeded to disappear down the street.

When he was out of sight, Chase finally managed to make himself look at the piece of paper.

It was a business card from the café and Chase vaguely wondered when House had written on it.

Leaning forward slightly, he read the words scrawled in House's handwriting.

_Grow some balls and stop sitting there watching me._

Chase blinked before a small smile made its way onto his lips.

House **had** noticed him… and really, he probably should have known that all along.

After all, House made a reputation on knowing people.

And he should have never doubted that.

* * *

**AN:** And there you have it. I hope you enjoyed!!

Crossposted to various places on livejournal.

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


End file.
